Wizard of Oz: InuYasha Remix
by SangoMirokulover97
Summary: Based on the Wizard of Oz. Kagome goes down the well and finds herself in Feudal Japan. There, she meets a demon slayer, a half-demon who wishes to be a full demon, a cursed monk, and a cowardly fox-demon. They're on their way to meet the great Totosai.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi did not like storms. The thunder hurt her ears and her beloved cat Buyo always got startled, causing him to destroy her mother's couch with his claws.

So when her mom asked her to tidy up the yard a bit just before a big storm, you can already imagine Kagome's response.

"Mom, there's a storm coming!" she whined.

"Then hurry up before it hits," Ms. Higurashi said calmly.

Kagome groaned and stomped toward the front door. She went outside, slamming the door behind her.

She inspected the yard and then smiled in relief.

"There's not a lot to do," she told herself. "I'll just hurry."

After a few minutes of raking leaves, Kagome heard a loud _BOOM _and a frightened 'meow' from behind her.

"Buyo," she scolded. "Why'd you come outside?"

Another loud _BOOM _of thunder was heard and Buyo, scared out of his fur, ran to take shelter in the old well house.

"Buyo!" Kagome called after him. The wind started to pick up, blowing her hair across her face. Half-blinded, she ran after the cat in an effort to escape the wind. The thunder continued behind her, causing her ears to ache.

She followed her cat inside the well house, scrambling to shut the door. She turned around and opened her arms to scoop up Buyo. She petted his fur to try to calm him. Once his heartbeat slowed against her left hand, she sighed softly in relief. She held him for a while longer before leaning down to put him on the ground. But before she could let him go, another earsplitting _BOOM _was heard from outside.

Buyo jumped out of Kagome's arms and jumped inside the well.

"Buyo!" Kagome called. She slipped inside the well after him. She closed her eyes and waited patiently to hit the ground, but she never did. She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating. She looked around her and saw Buyo floating next to her.

"The jewel," a raspy voice said.

Kagome started. "What?"

"You're not taking the jewel," the voice said. "It's my jewel. _My _jewel!"

"What?" Kagome repeated. "Where are you? What jewel?"

Just then, a long, ugly creature appeared before her.

"It's _my _jewel," the voice said again. "Be gone! It's mine!"

"What are you?" Kagome asked. She looked the creature up and down, studying the long, multi-armed body.

"Mistress Centipede," the voice hissed. "I own the Sacred Jewel. It's mine! You won't get it!" She lunged at Kagome, baring her fangs.

"Ah!" Kagome put her hand in front of her instinctively. A glowing light shot from her hand and hit the centipede-like creature.

"My jewe-e-e-l!" The monster screamed in agony as its body slowly broke apart. The purplish glow around them slowly faded as the creature crumbled away.

Then Kagome hit the ground. She looked around and saw Buyo lying belly-down next to her. He meowed lazily, as if not having noticed what had just happened.

_What had happened? _Kagome asked herself. _Was it a dream? _She looked around once more and saw two of Mistress Centipede's arms lying on the ground, twitching slightly.

Kagome shuddered. "Maybe not." She stood up and grabbed the vines on the walls of the well. She lifted herself up and climbed before looking down and seeing Buyo had yet to move an inch. "Buyo, climb," she commanded.

Buyo blinked at Kagome and glanced at the vines. Then he merely stretched and looked away, as if having decided not to obey.

Kagome groaned as she lowered herself down. "C'mon, you fat cat," she grumbled, making her way toward him. She scooped him up and grabbed hold of the vines once again, this time proving to be more difficult with the cat in her left arm.

Once she made it out, she was unexpectedly greeted by millions of little flea-like creatures. They all stared at her silently.

"She's the one who killed Mistress Centipede," one finally whispered.

"She's a hero," another said more loudly.

"What is her name?" a feminine voice asked.

"Quiet!" someone ordered. The crowd was divided as one of the creatures hastily made his way towards Kagome.

"You there," the flea said. "What is your name?"

"Kagome," Kagome answered slowly. "And you?"

"I am Myoga," the flea answered. "I am the leader of this village of fleas. Is it true you killed Mistress Centipede?"

"Um," Kagome hesitated. "I… don't know. If I did, I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Myoga demanded. "Did you kill her or not?"

Kagome started. "I don't know…. I think."

"Now, now," another voice said. Kagome and Myoga turned to see a raven-haired girl standing before them. She had on a peach kimono and her hair was pulled back. She smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Now," she said, "are you here to help us, priestess?"

"What?" Kagome knitted her eyebrows. "I'm not a priestess."

"Not a priestess?" The girl looked puzzled. "But you used priestess powers to kill Mistress Centipede."

"I didn't mean to kill her," Kagome said. "I didn't know I had powers."

"Well, you obviously do," the girl said. "Congratulations. You're a priestess."

"And who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Sango," she introduced herself. She bowed respectfully. "Pleased to meet you."

"Uh, likewise?" Kagome looked at her surroundings nervously.

"Now, I assume you are a good priestess, yes?" Sango asked.

"Well, I guess so," Kagome said unsurely. Just then, a gust of wind swirled around them.

"Who killed her?" someone yelled. "Who killed Mistress Centipede?"

All of the fleas pointed at Kagome, including Myoga.

The wind died down and a woman appeared. She observed Kagome. "_You _killed Mistress Centipede?" the woman asked skeptically.

"I didn't mean to," Kagome repeated.

The woman continued as if Kagome hadn't said anything. "The jewel – where is it?" she demanded.

"I don't know…," Kagome answered honestly. She turned to Sango, only to find she was no longer standing before her. She searched around and saw her climbing out of the well. When had she gone in there?

"You're crazy if you think we're just gonna hand this to you willingly," Sango said. She held up a small, shining object which Kagome assumed was the jewel.

"Give it to me," the woman ordered, looking at the jewel greedily.

"Not a chance, Kagura," Sango replied. She walked over to Kagome and placed the jewel in her right hand. "It's hers now."

"M-mine?" Kagome stared at the jewel in wonder. What exactly was so special about this jewel?

"Hers?" Kagura echoed. "She's not fit to be the owner of the jewel. I'll bet she doesn't even know how to use it properly."

Kagome kept her mouth shut; Kagura had her there.

"It's hers," Sango said firmly.

"You can't possibly think you've seen the last of me." Kagura reached in her hair and pulled a small feather. She let it drop to the ground and it grew immensely. Kagura hopped on and the feather rose up. "I will be back, and I _will _get the jewel." And with that, she was off.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura, the wind sorceress," Sango answered. "And she wasn't lying. She will be back for the jewel." She looked at Kagome reassuringly. "But you're a priestess – you can handle her."

Kagome tried not to grimace – up until a few minutes ago she didn't even know she had powers. She changed the subject. "And what are you?"

"I'm a demon slayer," Sango said. "But Mistress Centipede was strong – I had to leave because she damaged my Hirokutsu."

"Your what?"

"It's my weapon for killing demons," Sango explained.

Kagome's confused expression didn't change.

"It's a big boomerang," Sango said with a smile.

"Oh," Kagome said lamely. She stared at the ground awkwardly. What happened now?

"Well, where do you live?" Sango asked.

"Not here," Kagome said, looking around once more. "I'm from Tokyo."

Sango looked at her quizzically. "Is that… the name of your village?"

"Um, something like that…" Kagome cleared her throat. "But I don't know how to get back."

"You could ask Totosai," Myoga spoke up.

Kagome looked down. "Who?"

"Totosai," Myoga repeated. "He's a wise blacksmith – he can get you back home."

"Really?" Kagome smiled in relief. "Great! Where does he live?"

"I'll take you," Sango offered.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome said. She turned around and picked up Buyo, who apparently was asleep this whole time.

"We should get going," Sango suggested.

"Okay."

"Say hi to ol' Totosai for me," Myoga said. All the fleas started saying their goodbyes to Sango and Kagome.

"Bye." Kagome waved at them. She and Sango turned to the trail and were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Kagome whined.

"No," Sango said for what seemed the millionth time.

"But my feet hurt… a lot," Kagome stated.

"Kagome, if you're going to keep complaining, maybe we should just return to the village and you can live there instead of going back to Tokyo," Sango said, knowing that Kagome would surely change her attitude.

"Huh? Me? Complain? No way! Look, I'm even ahead of you!" Kagome said as she ran way ahead of Sango.

Sango smiled and softly chuckled, satisfied that her plan worked.

"Whoa…" Kagome said softly.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked with curiosity.

"Look!" Kagome said as she pointed to a young man with silver hair and adorable dog ears.

He wore all red and no shoes. He was pinned to a huge tree by an arrow. Roots wrapped around his legs, feet, and part of his torso. He had his eyes closed as if he was asleep.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"That's Inuyasha." Sango told her.

"Inuyasha?" repeated Kagome.

"Yes. You see, Inuyasha was one of the many demons who wanted the Sacred Jewel for their own benefits. But Inuyasha is special. He is a half-demon, being the child of

a full demon and a human. Inuyasha wanted the jewel to become a full-fledged demon," Sango finished.

"How did he get pinned to a tree?" Kagome asked curiously.

"They say that he tried to steal the jewel, so Mistress Centipede possessed the priestess Kikyo. Kikyo was a master archer. So, 'Kikyo' pinned Inuyasha to the tree."

"He… he looks so peaceful. You're sure he's a demon?" Kagome asked.

"_Half_-demon," Sango corrected.

Kagome couldn't help but get closer to this _Inuyasha_. She liked saying his name.

"Inuyasha," she whispered to herself.

Kagome walked up the twisted roots, getting face to face with the half-demon. She reached up and stroke his dog ears, the way she'd stroke Buyo's fur when he was falling asleep. She gave a quiet chuckle. She looked at the arrow and reached out for it; curious to see how it felt.

"Priestess, no!" Sango exclaimed. She ran toward her, but it was too late.

"Ugh!" Kagome grunted as she pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest.

For a minute, nothing happened. But then, Inuyasha's body pulsed, as if his entire body were a heart. Then, what was first a peaceful smile was now an evil grin.

Kagome walked away slowly as Inuyasha tore himself free from the roots that contained him.

Kagome hid behind Sango. Not because she was afraid of _him_, but because she was afraid of what he'd do.

Inuyasha gave an evil laugh, and than suddenly looked at Kagome.

"You…" he said. He pointed right at her, as if he were accusing her of some crime.

"Y- y- yes?" Kagome stuttered.

"You… you tore the arrow out." Inuyasha stated.

"A- are- are you … glad?" Kagome couldn't help but stutter again.

"I will be if you give me the Sacred Jewel."

"But I don't have it" Kagome lied. She was sure that she wasn't supposed to let him know that she had it.

"You sure?!" Inuyasha said, lunging at her with great force.

"AAHHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Priestess, run! And when I say now, you scream out a word you don't use too often," Sango commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Got it!" Kagome said as she ran behind a tree.

Inuyasha jumped over Sango to get to Kagome. As he was above her, Sango pulled out a necklace with purple beads, and what seemed like fangs, and put it around Inuyasha's neck.

"Now, Kagome!" Sango yelled, looking back at her.

Inuyasha ignored the unfashionable accessory.

Without further delay, Kagome listened to the demon slayer and thought of a word to say.

"Kagome now! Get your head out of the clouds!" Sango yelled impatiently.

"Uh… uh…," Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome, he's getting closer!"

And Sango was right. Inuyasha was getting dangerously close to Kagome.

Kagome didn't like being under pressure. She tried to think of a word she didn't use often, but she talked so much that it was impossible to find those handful of words she didn't use that much.

"Stars? No. Tree? No. Exercise? No!" she muttered to herself.

Kagome then suddenly noticed Inuyasha's dog ears.

"That's it!" Kagome thought. "Sit, boy!" she yelled.

The beads glowed and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sango sighed in relief, "Good job Kagome!"

"What exactly did I do?" Kagome asked.

"Well to make it simple, whenever you say the word _sit_, the necklace will make Inuyasha stop what he's doing and… well… sit."

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha said as he tried to take off the necklace.

"Don't bother, Inuyasha," Sango said. "You can't take it off."

Just then, Sango noticed that it was now becoming noon.

"Kagome, if we want to make it to Totosai's, we have to go now."

"Wait. You two are going to The Great Totosai? What for?" Inuyasha asked nosily.

"I have to go back home, to Tokyo." Kagome explained. "Sango said that Totosai can grant your wish."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha said.

Sango had a feeling that what he was going to say next was not going to be good.

"Then I'm coming with you."

--

I have your precious Chapter 3. If you ever want to see it... REVIEW!!!

Please? (;


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you're coming with us?!" Sango exclaimed.

Just as Inuyasha was about to defend himself, Kagome started to speak.

"I think he should come with us, Sango," she said.

"At least someone's on my side," Inuyasha started to tease Sango.

"But Kagome, he's a demon!" Sango said.

"Okay, one, he's a _half_-demon. Two, we can't just let him go on his own. What if he hurts someone? And three, I can always just say sit to—"

Inuyasha immediately hit the ground.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" he yelled.

"Oops! Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

Sango softly chuckled. "Okay, he can come, but only if you put him into his place when he gets out of line." Sango stated.

"Okay!" Kagome agreed.

"Why do you want me to go so bad anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, n-no reason!" Kagome stuttered.

The truth was, _she _didn't even know why she wanted to him to go with them. Something about him made Kagome attracted to him. She just didn't know what.

"Why do _you_ want to come with us?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to ask Totosai to make me a full-fledged demon," he answered.

"Come on guys!" Sango yelled.

As they were walking Sango heard a noise in a nearby hut.

"Damn it!" yelled out a voice. "Cursed hand!"

"Who's there?" Sango asked.

It became silent. Then, a young man came out. He wore a purple and black robe. He carried a golden staff. His hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail. He was wrapping what seemed to be prayer beads around his right hand.

"Oh hello," he said and gave a small chuckle.

"You didn't happen to hear my sudden outburst just now, did you?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"Actually, yes, we did," Sango said, also with a giggle. She liked how the young monk looked with his cheeks blushing red.

He lightly cleared his throat and said, "My name is Miroku. And yours?"

Sango giggled even more. "Sango. My name is Sango. This is Kagome and Inuyasha," she responded.

"We heard you yell out 'cursed hand'?" Kagome she looked at him questioningly.

Miroku gave a sigh. "Yes," he said disappointedly. "You see, I am cursed. My grandfather battled a demon named Naraku. Naraku is a shape-shifter. The last time my grandfather saw him, he was in the form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather was quite the womanizer. He easily fell into Naraku's trap and he was cursed with a black hole in palm of his right hand. Every generation after him will be cursed with this hole until Naraku is killed," he finished sadly.

"That's awful!" Sango said with great sympathy.

"Well, we're on our way to see the great Totosai," Kagome said. "Why don't you come with us and see if he can get rid of the hole?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." Miroku waved his hands in protest.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing," Sango assured. "Not at all."

Miroku smiled at her. "Okay," he agreed.

* * *

Okay! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm getting a little tired Sango. Can we stop and rest for a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a break either," Inuyasha added.

"Well, okay. But just for a little bit. We have to get to Totosai before the sun goes down," Sango said.

"Oh yes!" Kagome exclaimed.

She sat down at a nearby stump.

"Oh, my feet are killing me!" She said as she took off her left shoe and started massaging her foot.

"I think I'll take a nap," Inuyasha said.

He laid his head on a tree. As he closed his eyes, Kagome noticed his ears were twitching.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Do you hear something?" Kagome asked, a little concerned of what he could be hearing.

Before he could say anything, a huge pink balloon-like creature appeared.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel! Or else!" it said.

They all just stared at it in amazement. Was it serious? Could that thing _really _cause destruction?

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Hey, why don't you just leave now, and we won't hurt you?"

"I said cough up the jewel or else I'll hurt _you!"_ it protested.

Miroku had an idea. He poked the thing in the side with his staff.

"Hey! Don't do-" it begged.

Suddenly, a green cloud surrounded it. The green cloud then disappeared and a little kid appeared. He had pointed ears and an almost golden, fluffy tail.

Kagome noticed his features and figured he was some sort of demon. Or was he a half-demon? Could he be like Inuyasha?

"Just as I thought. A fox demon," Miroku said. "Fox demons' powers involve illusion and they can shape-shift. But what I can't seem to unravel is why you want the Sacred Jewel. You're just a kit."

"A kit without a father!" he said with a tiny tear rolling down his face.

Kagome felt great sympathy for the little fox demon.

"I need the jewel to be stronger and avenge my father," said the kit.

"Avenge? You mean he was killed?" Kagome asked.

He nodded.

"By the Thunder Brothers," he added. "I'm just a kid, but with the jewel, I can avenge my father and be strong!"

"Yeah, right! You don't have a strong bone in your body! But wouldn't you be too _scared?_" Inuyasha teased.

"Who are you to be talking? _Half-breed!_" he talked back.

"Hey, don't say that about Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded the young demon.

Everyone stared at Kagome. Did she just stick up for Inuyasha? Kagome noticed the attention she was getting and decided to say something to get their minds off what they were thinking.

"Well, anyway, we've been talking to you this whole time and we don't even know your name," she said.

"Shippo. My name is Shippo," he said.

"Nice to meet you Shippo," Kagome said.

Kagome kneeled down and whispered to him, "Do you like being on your own?"

Shippo seemed confused. He looked to his left and to his right. Then, finally, he shook his head no.

"You can come along with us," Kagome offered. "We're on our way to see the Great Totosai. You could ask him to help you avenge your father and be a little braver."

"Really? Okay!" agreed Shippo.

Kagome smiled.

"Everyone, this is Shippo. He's going to come with us," Kagome said.

"Kagome! We're on a great journey, not a road trip!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

Inuyasha gulped.

"Now Kagome, think before you say something you'll regret!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay…… There! I thought. Now, sit!"

BOOM! Inuyasha hit the ground.

He lifted his head and said, "Welcome, Shippo."

Miroku helped him up and they were off on their way to see Totosai with their new companion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The gang continued on their way to meet the great Totosai. All was going well until Kagome spotted a field of Poppies.

"Look! They're so pretty!" Kagome remarked.

"Eh, big deal! They're just a bunch of flowers!" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know Kagome. Something doesn't feel right about these Poppies." Sango informed.

"Relax! They're just flowers! I mean," Shippo's sentence was interrupted with a yawn, "what's the worst that can happen?"

Shippo lied down on the soft flowery bed. He yawned some more and quickly fell asleep.

"Oh no! I just remembered! This is the deadly field of Poppies!" Sango said, horrified.

"Deadly field of Poppies? Yeah right! What's so deadly about a bunch of flowers?" Inuyasha said skeptically.

"They lure you in with their pretty petals and then make you drowsy and you fall into a deep trance! A trance from which you don't wake up from," explained Sango.

"Well then I think we should hurry on our way," Miroku suggested.

"Right! I'll carry Shippo seeing he's the only one so far victimized." Sango said.

"Um, Sango? Shippo's not the only one! Kagome also has fallen into the trance! Sango? Sango!" Miroku yelled.

But it was too late. Sango too had fallen into the deadly trance. It was up to Inuyasha and Miroku to help the others.

"Inuyasha, you take Kagome and I'll take Sango and Shippo." Miroku told the half-demon.

"Okay but this mortal owes me big time! She better think wisely before she tells _me_ to sit!" Inuyasha advised.

They fought back their yawns and kept on going, hoping that the field of deadly flowers would soon come to an end.

They sluggishly walked. Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was ready to collapse.

"Hey Miroku! Don't you fall asleep too! I can't carry everyone!" And with that he kicked his back to regain his consciousness.

"Ow!" yelled Miroku. "Thanks, I was dosing off there."

The field of Poppies finally came to an end and Inuyasha and Miroku collapsed with exhaustion.

"Huh? What happened?" Sango asked fuzzily.

She soon realized that she was on top of Miroku. She was startled and quickly removed her body from his.

"_Yawn!_" Shippo awoke. He rubbed his eyes and cuddled up on Miroku's robe and fell back asleep. Only this time, it wasn't deadly.

Kagome also woke up and found her head on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha had given up and fallen asleep.

She looked at him while he slept.

"_He looks so peaceful. How can this be the face of a demon—uh, I mean a half-demon? I guess this is his human side showing. The good side," _Kagome thought.

"Um, Miroku? Are you awake?" Sango asked while looking over his body. She inspected his face to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but soon felt something rubbing her behind.

She looked at Miroku and he was smiling. She looked behind her and saw he was groping her.

"Miroku!" she yelled and slapped his face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he asked.

She quickly showed him his hand to jog back his memory.

"Oh, well, some people talk in their sleep and I, well, as you can see," he trailed off.

"Now I see your grandfather's genes revealing themselves," she said as she walked to Kagome.

Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha's calm expression.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked.

It took a while until Kagome realized she was asked a question.

She blushed and scrambled off Inuyasha's slumbering body.

"Huh? Me? Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?!" Kagome rambled.

"Okay whatever you say," Sango went along. "Do me a favor and wake Inuyasha up. We still have a _lot _of walking to do."

"Um, sure," she said.

She looked puzzled.

"_Now how am I going to do this? Slap him? Tell him to sit? No, those ideas are a little too harsh. Ugh!" _

She finally decided to just give him a quick shake. She took his shoulders into her hands and gave a quick shake.

Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome over him.

"Couldn't let me sleep could you?" he asked.

He got up, dusted himself off, and headed for the trail with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Kagome realized she was sitting on the ground with her friends _way _ahead of her.

"Hey, wait for me!" she yelled as she ran to catch up.


End file.
